


The Cost of Freedom

by Zyxxx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Character Death, Child Abuse, Childbirth, Evil Odin (Marvel), Gladiator Thor (Marvel), Human Thor (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Thor (Marvel), I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Pregnant Sex, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sick Loki (Marvel), Slave Loki (Marvel), Slavery, Top Thor (Marvel), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxxx/pseuds/Zyxxx
Summary: They were residing in the small cave hidden by the trees with the warm fire burning in front of them, holding each other afraid of time would separate their bond. The handsome blond man pulled a thin fabric over the swollen middle in his embrace; given the vivid view to the roundness that had grown in the couple of months.“It’s been years, but they keep searching for us.” The Jotunn said, wincing as he felt movements in his swollen belly.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 195





	The Cost of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment when you find some mistakes (since i am not a native lol) or just to discuss about his story I'll be happy to answer it. Thank you for reading and hope you like it ^u^

They were residing in the small cave hidden by the trees with warm fire burning in front of them, holding each other afraid of time would separate their bond. The handsome blond man pulled a thin fabric over the swollen middle in his embrace; given the vivid view to the roundness that had grown in a couple of months.

“It’s been years, but they keep hunting for us.” The Jotunn said, wincing as he felt movements in his swollen belly.

They were both raised as a slave. Thor, after his mother death he was sold to the palace but soon he was discovered as a bastard of the king whilst his mother was a mere whore, so instead of killing him directly they again sold him to be a gladiator; with his muscle as well as his strength he was sent to fight in the pit of death as an entertainment for the nobles. He was a threat for the throne but what they lacked was to realise his resilient of surviving, he kept his battle and winning nonetheless. He had nothing to fear, nothing to lose except his own life, he learned about loneliness, and he knew it was better rather than to lose someone. Until he met Loki, the last witch of Jotunheim in Asgard. All the form of sorcery was forbidden then not only his family but also all of his kin were burned alive albeit he managed to get away because he had the ability to shape-shift.

The first time Thor met him; Loki was no taller than his hips and was a very beautiful boy with his pale skin, emerald eyes, also ebony hair. Before he knew it, he was wiping the blood on Loki’s face and thigh, he could barely walk that time; he realised what they did to this young boy and he couldn’t hold his tears.

“Why are so kind to me?” the pain and sorrow were invisible on his small face, for he had already buried his emotions long ago.

“Because I wish for someone to be kind to me too.” They were put in the dungeon where all the slaves were placed in each unlocked cages, only the main door was locked.

That night the boy slept by his side, curled like a small animal as a voiceless sobbed escaped from his throat and there was nothing he could do except taking him in his hands.

The life was harsh where they were stripped from their name, pride, as well as honour. The one thing that made them survive was to depend on each other as they kept closer and the feeling which they would never imagine to exist in the world without compassion, something as precious as love was embedded. Unfortunately, the inevitable was always tailing as the young man with piercing blue eyes was dragged to battle and came back with a trailing blood on his path. A gaping hole vibrated on his stomach and countless grazes on his body; his breath was shallow, he began to shiver from the blood lost. He only hoped to be held by the one he cared the most.

Loki was limping. His neck was bruised, his lower part was aching, they fucked him senseless tonight he passed out more than once. He had no power left to stand let alone walking but he dragged his body into his confinement with his bloodied nosetrils he smelled the coppery air; he rushed to his side. “What happened?” he saw the puddle of blood on the cold stone floor.

“I happened to win today, but not without damage. I suppose.” His expression was the combination of as if he was proud and jesting but then he hissed from the pain.

“Not funny, you oaf. Show me your wound!” His jade eyes widened and the first droplet of tear tracing his ivory complexion.

“Hey! Hey! It’s alright. _Shhhh._ It’s alright.” Thor took the lean man to his left, hugging him with his left hand.

“You are going to die.” He said emotionless.

“It appears to be so.” He swallowed all the aching of comprehending that he would be the one who left him.

The dark haired man pulled his own hand then pressed it to the wound as Thor felt the fire on it; he saw the man he loved changing. The line of scar was spreading on his long limb and his pale skin was seeping into bluish colour, but the most enchanting was the green on his orb was turning into the colour of blood otherwise his hair remained the same. He was a Jotunn, but all the Jotnar was perished. How could he?

“Loki, what are you doing? Stop it.” He had no malice intentions about the other races because he always saw them equally although he knew for sure if the guards saw him with this appearance, he would be burned at a stake.

His weakened hand tried to push Loki from the wound but he sensed his wound tried to stitch itself; he felt no longer in pain. “Please stop! If they know, you’ll die.” He was begging now, the man with once green eyes persisted. He was not going to lose him too because… “Please, I love you.”

The words hit him hard on his chest, the warm sensation he always felt with the bigger man by his side. At last he was able to name it. “I have no problem dying for you.”

The both man was kissing at that night and made a sweet deep love, Thor revealed that Jotnar had both sex and that made the the witch more alluring.

“Let’s run away.” He said at one shining afternoon. “Let’s make our own family and be happy.” His long fingers resting on his yet flat stomach, hinting something he hadn't yet understood.

The blond man always knew they had no future in Asgard, they lived as a slave and died as a slave. There would be no freedom; at least they would die as a free man on the wild. “Let’s do that.” For the first time in his life, he let himself hoping.

The fall was coming with its harsh wind, the fire was dancing causing their shadows moved on their skin. The muscled man realised Odin would never stop hunting them until he received their head on the silver plate since he was his bastard son and Loki was his most valuable play thing.

“I know.” He hugged tighter the man lying on his side in front of him.

“I am afraid if now is going to be our last moment together, would you make love with me, my Thor?” he cocked his long neck to look him in the eyes and Thor sensed the fear on his gaze.

“Of course, my love.” Lately he was always smiling as if he was living in a dream. He had no recollection that he would be so fortunate with this man by his side.

The bigger man untangled himself, taking off his own attire but stopping when he saw the lithe man sitting on his knee and without moving.

“Loki?” he brought his calloused palm to the smooth layer of his lover’s blue skin.

“It’ll be the first time we do it after I conceived, do you think you can still tolerate my body?” he rose his gaze from the floor, his cheeks was the combination of blue and rosy red from the flush of passion. His hair was getting longer which Thor insisted not to cut it because it was too pretty and he tied it in a big simple braid which was let loose on his back.

He gave a brief kiss to the Jotunn, “You silly! How couldn’t I? You are carrying our child in you, my love. Every inch of you is beautiful and there is no time passed by I stop thanking you for that.”

The smaller man hugged him for a long time, “Not child but children, Thor.” He whispered in his ear.

“Wha- Really?” he couldn’t hide his excitement, this time the bluish man was kissed deeply and passionately causing the lips of his were swollen and purple. "You are very lovely."

He removed the thin fabric over his lean stature, revealing the bulge of his midsection. “Shall we?”

The blond man nudged against the hardness on it. “When will we meet them?”

His body was completely uncovered; he stood in front of the man with the colour of bronze on his skin that was kneeling.

“The whole pregnancy took about a year for Jotnar, but since I carry twin there is a probability of sooner labour. Perhaps in six or seven months we’ll be able to see them. Our boys.”

“Boys?” the tears of joy falling again as when a couple months ago Loki told him he would be a father.

He licked his way down to the hardening cock then took it in his mouth. “Yes, you oaf- _ah!_ ” he panted. “Thor I can’t. _Hnng._ ” then he came with a sweet moan escaping from his sublime lips.

“Let’s lie down, my Loki.” Thor couldn’t make him stood too long because he was worried he would exhaust himself.

“Don’t treat me like some pregnant woman.” He huffed, disagreeing to lie on the soft dried leaves under the thin drapery.

“I don’t. I treat you like my most precious possession.” The piercing blue eyes man smiled, leading the smaller man to make him sit.

He let out a cute pouting but sit anyway, positioning himself on his four and kneeling ready to suck the erect cock of his lover which was already hard enough to get bigger. He was ready for him to see the other man halting. He sighed. “I am not big enough to be uncomfortable in this position.”

“But promise me you will tell when something’s wrong.” Thor's forehead was lined by anxiousness it made him looked more adorable.

“I promise.” He was about to put out his tongue when suddenly the other man jerked. “What else?!” his tone was raised, starting to lose his composure.

“I also want to play with you down there.” His blue eyes were sharp with naughty stare to his wet crotch. The purple colour was back to his sharp cheekbones even so he scooted over, letting the bigger man to slide beneath him.

The both of them were doing their part, licking and writhing in delight. Loki was licking the tip of Thor’s cock. “Loki, enough. I’m about to…” Teasing it then took it in his mouth, sucking it until the pre-cum was spurting inside.

“It’s quite fa- _aahnn_ …” Thor was putting his finger to his wet perky quim, rubbing, and stretching until his three fingers could fit perfectly for him to insert his harsh finger towards his particular spot to cause the other man cried. “Tho- _ahh..._ I want you inside. Now.” He began to convulse from the pleasure, his protruding stomach pressed against his abs.

“I also think you are ready.” Thin body was lifted to be placed to sit on his abdomen. “The view is quite magnificent, you are heavy with my seeds inside this cute round belly.” The proud was swelling in his chest then again he kissed the pregnant man which was sweating and aroused.

“ _Thor!_ ” he moaned.

“Alright. Alright.” he took his cock to the sweet cunt, thrusting it slowly but still made the other man jerked from the surprise.

“ _Hnnn…_ Too big.” That was also what he felt, the hot gaping hole which covering him was squeezing him tight. Perhaps he should take more time to prepare the opening but he also couldn’t withstand the beautiful man in front of him, moaning his name. That was torture.

“That’s fine. You’ll get used soon.” He thrust deeper stroking the wall inside, Loki gasped for his name. Furthermore he clutched his tanned fingers around the raven haired man's waist; he couldn’t perfectly hold him because of the swelling. “Come on, love. We are moving.”

“Yes, _please_.” His cock began to twitch again while Thor was moving his huge body, as much as he loathed to admit that bearing children made him a bit drained. He could no longer turn to his aesir form and his seidr was going awry.

“You want to go faster, Loki?” his voice was deeper from this ecstasy.

“ _Yes… Ah…”_ He winced from pain as well as enjoyment. “ _No… Hng! Wait._ ” His hands reached the protruding bump to sweep it. “ _They were moving and kicking… my prostrate. AHHH!”_ but the bigger man wasn’t subduing his movement hence Loki was jacking off to his muscly abdomen. “ _Thor!_ ”

Seeing the flushed of his lover put him on edge. “Loki, I have to move faster.” The dark haired man only howled from the thrust but hearing his sugary voice led his ball itched so bad it almost exploded. “ _Loki!”_ his cum was released deeply inside.

The Jotunn was almost collapse to his chest, bumping his pregnant belly just in time for Thor to lay him beside him. They slept better that night.

They had to devolve within the week since they had to keep moving to avoid them catching up as they realised that their motion would only get slower because of the condition of hi lover. the bulge on his stomach expanded to be bigger each month and his movement became more clumsy.

Now the cloak couldn’t hide his bump anymore, and there were days when he had fever and the fatigue got the better of him even though the both of them couldn’t stay too long in one place. The blond man would carry him in his hands when he was no longer able to walk and they couldn't find a shelter.

“They are only weeks from our location, Thor. We have to move faster.” The wary was clear on his ruby orbs.

“But you are already this big.” He couldn’t make his lover to continuously walking, he saw the weariness on his figure.

“The more reason, while I am still able to move we have to maintain our distance as wide as possible. I can feel our boys are getting ready to meet us.” The determination was all he had to keep his boys safe and sound.

“Then we leave this morning, tonight we had to sleep.”

“But, Thor…” when he had that blaze in his sharp cobalt eyes, no one was able to change his verdict.

The fall was passed, and they were face with the unforgiving blizzard which made them safe from Odin’s warrior. They were curling to each other, the sound of Thor’s clattering teeth was echoing throughout the cave on the other hand cold gave Loki serene vibe; he was used to live in the north side where the whole year was snowing, well almost.

“Your middle is so huge but you still are so lean. When will they be coming again?” his rough palm was caressing the hard bulging midsection as well as the long fingers covering his bulky ones. They wait to feel the sensation of their sons' kicking or hiccuping. 

“Come on, Thor. You almost ask it every day, they will come when they are ready.” Gasping as they felt the twins wrestling inside their womb. “Ouch.” They laughed.

“Just answer my question, please.” The golden man was kissing the blue earlobe.

“It’s ticklish, oaf.” He smacked Thor’s broad shoulder. “In a month or two, we will hear the crying sound of our sons.” The smile was genuine; he prayed the Norns for the life would always be like this. They could forget that they were a slave, that they were a fugitive; they were only a human being who tried their best to build their own family.

In the morning he readied his knives along with his ax as they only bring little in his journey, no gold coin, no clothing only some worn-out fabric, and jugs of water with a small bag of dried fruit for emergency.

Not only Loki’s feet were full of blister after a week of walking but also he was in pain but he refused to rest more than hours, in spite of the unbelievable round on his middle he didn’t stop. He told his blond lover that their pursuers were merely days away and as he was getting near to his due date, they must be kept as far as possible.

“Love, you need to rest.” He was also tired but he still had strength as he was in perfect health.

“I can hear them coming for us, Thor.” His expression was naked and his scarlet eyes went wild. “I’m scared.” He received a fierce hug, he could feel his stomach was pressed in a suffocating manner but nevertheless he felt safe.

“I am not going to let them harm you as well as our children. I’ll protect us. I promise.” His hug was loosening when the weight on dark haired man was transferred to him. He was snaking his hand to his big belly, whimper in pain. “Are you hale, love?” his heart was beating twice as fast.

“I am alright, they only get really active these days.” He took a deep breath and the colour back to his blue face. “Let’s hurry up.”

For days, he witnessed as Loki frequently scrunched to his stomach and his colour was withering away, the slender man was putting too much pressure on his frail body. Thor often asked if there was something wrong about their babes or his ailment but he was dismissed most of the time. Although this time the pain brought him to his knee as he wailed then his long finger was steady on the ground, keeping him crash into the dirt. “Are you sure they only move and it isn’t the contractions?” instead of answering, his lid was closed whilst waiting the pain to disappear.

“I am not sure.” His voice was low and away.

“Come on let me carry you.”

“Not yet, I can still walk. Let’s wait a bit longer.” He nodded. 

“We find a cave then. I have to check on you.” He smiles, reassuring. They both knew he had to reserved Thor's strength just in case the journey would take longer.

“If it’s summer I can labour out in the open while the birds are singing.”

The long hand was circling onto his shoulder; it had been years since Loki grew from a little kid to the tall handsome man, lucky enough for them the height difference was not too wide. Thor tried to carry half of Loki’s weight, his left fingers were tangled to the blue ones and the others were gripping the curve of his loin. “Better?”

“Yes. Thank you.” He leaned a little, limply walking. the agony hadn't left his posture.

Hours later, they found no cave and the day started to snow. He was stopped by the groaned of his lover. “ _Hnnn…_ The water just broke, Thor.”

Without thinking he took the lean man in his embrace, rushing to find a shelter. “It’s alright, love. Everything will go well.” after another hours spent by running, finally Thor saw a small cave; barely tall enough to stand straight but there was plenty room to lie in a decent position and by then Loki’s face was ashen, grey of resisting the acing. “I’ll put on some fabric for you to lie down. Would you like to sit down as you wait?”

“I’ll walk a little, I hear that helps.” His electric ocean blue eyes was full of terror, he saw his finger were trembling. “We’ll be fine.” The Jotunn gave a brief smooch to the cold and red cheeks as he was put down to remove the tunic and pants from his shaky legs. He was stark naked.

“Do you want to lie down now?” he gave a short shake from his head and continued to walked. “Then I’ll make fire as well as collect some snow.” He barely registered the words were given to him but he understood most of it, he only concentrated on the pain and breathed correctly.

By the time his lover came back with a couple of jugs full of snow to be situated near by the fire, his contractions were coming every minute; they were almost intolerable. He bent his aching back to enfolded his huge womb, squeezing it firmly to hope the pan would lessen as he felt dribbling warm liquid sliding down his loin. “THOR!” the pitiful yell was out from him.

“Come on. Let’s lie down.” He couldn’t cover his panic when the red line coursing on the blue thigh; the possibilities of something went amiss made his knees weak. He had a blank expression as he helped Loki to lie on their shabby blanket which rendered the ground less hard.

“Don’t look confused. We’d talked about this, you know what to do!” the words brought him back to the land of the living.

“You’re right. We can do this and I know what to do.” He took a deep big breath then blew it slowly to appease himself. “Now, let me see how dilated you are.” His cold hands crooked and took his knee apart to check the bloody cunt. “Your opening is about three centimetres. We have to wait a bit longer.” He dampened the torn rag to wipe the blood from Loki.

“ _Hmmm.._ It hurts so much.” Pressing his long finger to his bulging belly, Thor could see as the contractions wrecked his lover's figure. The muscles around his stomach were shifting, the babes were moving from right to left then up and down as if they searched a way out, causing the taut on his abdomen. He grimaced by the scenery.

“What can I help?” he took the warm hand as if he could take away his pain. “You are fevered.” his colour was not improving only aflame on his cheeks was obvious.

“I need water and please put a cool cloth on my stomach.” His breath was shallow and his crimson eyes were closed sternly, his long eyelashes fluttered.

Thor ran to take a jug, fortunately the water was not yet warm, he brought it to the Jotunn lips then put on a cloth on top of his huge belly. “Thank you, my love.”

"Anything for you." He couldn't dare say how much pain Loki felt, the only thing he could do was to help him. 

Difficult hours were passed and the moon was on its peak. Sometimes Loki would whimper but he was frail to cry his agony away. They waited for they felt like forever until before dawn the Jotunn was dilated enough and ready to push.

“ _Hnnnn..._ ” He pushed as hard as he could but quickly out of breath, his stomach began to shift again. He panted “Norns. It’s really painful.” He panted as his tears were spilling down his cheeks.

“I know and I’d do anything in my power to take away your pain, I swear by the Norns. But I can’t.” now was his turn to cry and but wipe away the tear and snot from his face immediately because he needed to be strong for his lover. “You have to push for our children. In the next contractions.”

“I am ready.” The pain was kicking his middle, his back, his inner, even burned his vagina. He pushed whilst suppressing the front of his roundness just below his breast bone hoping it could fasten the process. “ _Nggg… ahhh._ ” He felt the ring on fire to his cunt, the fire slid down his entrance.

“The head is crowning, love. Once more.”

“ _Ahh.._ Thor I have to push again.” This time he forgot to take the air as he gave his best to deliver a big push, he left breathless as something slithered inside him.

“The head is out but you have to breathe first.” He helped to stretch the opening to make it easier for the man in labour to push again.

The contraction was not as painful as before, made it less difficult to deliver one last push then they heard a strong cry, echoing in the cold early morning. “Loki look! Our first born.” He finished the afterbirth, for next he was brought his little baby to his breast to feed. The pain was alleviated as he was waiting for the next contraction for his second son. The roundness on his belly was smaller than before, he relieved.

His first son had tanned skin like his father but also had the scarring line of Loki’s ancestor when he opened his eyes they were the same electric blue also, unfortunately his hair had not yet grown to reveal who he took after.

Ten minutes later he was jolting from the aching of his still round abdomen however the pain was worsening. He called for the cobalt eyed man to place his son on the pile of their clothing to make it softer as Thor only wore a short trouser. " _Nggh!"_

“Are you alright? Are you ready to push?” Thor realised that something must be off as his lover nodding, ready to collapse.

“Yes, let’s be done with _ahh!_ ” his inner was being crushed inside by the next contraction when he was familiar with the pain as before, he was mistaken. His fever rose, he tried to push even if he didn’t feel the sliding sensation as before only the searing white agony inside him. He gripped the thin fabric under him, crushing it in his fists.

“Stop! Loki stop! You are bleeding.” The golden man shouted then he cleansed the blood it kept trickling, pressing the cloth only to be soaked by blood in instance.

His ebony hair was sticking to his clammy skin and his braid was all over the place. His breathing was laboured at the exact moment he was wailing from his misery. “ _Hnngg.._ Thor, I have to keep pushing.” He blinked away his pain but it went nowhere.

“But Loki-” he was cut by the harsh tone.

“H-he had t-to _hnnn.._ Get out of-of me. _Hngh!_ ” for the countless time he pushed again and again as his merciless contraction hit him. He didn't screaming or cry loud, only soft whimpering he could manage.

“The head is out. A little bit more, my love.”

He depleted his last strength to deliver his second son to this unforgiving world. The concave above him was spotted by the black dots; he failed to hear the cry of his second son when he gave in to the dark.

The sound of blazing thunder was so near outside, another storm was coming. He recognised both of his sons in his holding, he was breastfeeding while Thor embosoming the three of them from behind.

“Our first born will be Dellingr, the personification of dawn itself.” His lips drew the line forming a lovely smile. “And our second son will be Lodurr, it means life.” Lodurr had his marking and dark bluish colour with big crimson eyes as his hair was a shade of dark night.

“Perfect.” Thor had never felt this content, his life was perfect.

They stay like that for a bit longer until Loki broke the silence, their sons was deeply asleep. “How long was I unconscious?”

“A full day. Your bleeding stopped. How are you?”

“There is no part of my body which isn’t hurting.” He was aware there was something wrong about his quiet tone. “You have to leave now.”

“What?”

“They are almost here only an hour perhaps. You had to take the twins with you and leave.” He repeated the word thick with sorrow.

“Then I’ll prepare you first.” He glimpsed at Loki's naked body, placing his hand on the slender back to avoid him bumping the hard floor as he saw he had no energy left.

“Without me, Thor.” His face was a hard mask not only with rage but also desperation.

“What are you talking about?” his voice was hissing venom.

“I can’t walk, Thor. I can’t even stand, I am a dead weight. And I know it’s in our best interest for me to stay and buy you some time because I am the only one here who is able to kill them at once. Tell me I’m wrong?” he was gasping for air by the end of his words.

“But at what cost?” He was sobbing. "Your life?"

“Then be it, as long as you are safe.” A single drop of tear escape from his red eye.

“You know that I love you. That will be no one I have ever loved as much as I love you.” Loki was tilting his head so they could kissed for another five minutes.

“And you are my salvation, Thor. You help me to live, you give me my family, and I want you to tell our children that I love them everyday so they won't forget me. Their mother love them so much, the Norns know my love for all of you was greater than Freya herself.”

His feet was buried in the snow while his heart was left in the cold small cave where his lover lied. By the time he was out from the forest, the snow poured heavily for it to cover his footprints. He hold two bundles I each hand, firmly there was nothing that would be able to take them from him, they were gifts given by his lover. He would have done everything to keep them protected. 

Behind he saw the fire burning endlessly inside the forest, the flaming red was high and spred fast even the snow turned grey from the smoke and the air was dirtied by the ash but he knew Loki had done his part.


End file.
